Le grand puzzle d'Halloween
by Sarali Ao
Summary: Le jour d'Halloween, des vampires accueillis par Dumbledore présentent un élixir qui fixe durablement tout ce qu'il touche. James a le malheur de toucher les plans de construction du château élaborés par Rowena Serdaigle avec l'élixir. Toute l'école se transforme : les parties du château sont séparées et les maraudeurs doivent se retrouver malgré les obstacles. (LilyxJames)


_**Le grand puzzle d'Halloween**_

* / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ *

 **.**

 **Bonsoir ! La période d'Halloween m'excite comme-ci j'avais 8 ans depuis quelques jours. Vraiment, c'est comme ci les soupes au potiron avaient fait germer en moi le désir d'écrire des histoires de monstres. J'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher de pondre ce premier chapitre (avec suite) (dans les plus brefs délais). (Bien sûr c'est pas vrai). J'espère réussir à captiver votre attention avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et bon Halloween :)**

Crédits : J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'élixir**

« Ho hisse ! »

Il était sept heures du matin et une petite silhouette s'acheminait à déplanter une énorme citrouille dans le potager de Poudlard. Ses cheveux étaient plus roux que les potirons, ses yeux plus verts que leurs feuilles et elle était vêtue de tant de couches de lainage, qu'elle était plus dodue que les légumes qu'elle portait. La jeune fille enturbannée de l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor posa sa citrouille dans la brouette. Elle poussa le chariot de toutes ses forces, mais fut incapable de parcourir un seul mètre tant il était pesait lourd.

« Et dire qu'il y a quelques années je l'aurais fait sans magie ! »

La jeune Gryffondor agita en secret sa baguette magique pour se délivrer du poids du chargement. En théorie, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors des cours. Mais la jeune sorcière aidait Madame Chourave à porter les citrouilles du potager jusqu'à la serre pour les décorer afin qu'elles soient prêtes pour le banquet d'Halloween, alors elle pouvait bien alléger son travail grâce à quelque petit sort, non ? Il n'y avait de toute façon personne pour la surprendre à cette heure matinale. Tous les élèves dormaient, au chaud dans une des tours du château.

« Ou sous le lac ! Brr… qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent avoir froid, les Serpentards ».

La Gryffondor avait raccompagné de nombreuses fois Severus les années passées -avant qu'ils ne se disputent sévèrement - ce qui lui avait permis d'épier leur salle commune construite sous l'eau. Certes, avoir une vue imprenable sur le fond du lac était merveilleux, mais qu'est-ce que leur aménagement était austère ! Tout le contraire de sa maison. Pas un seul meuble était laissé à découvert. Parmi le coton des fauteuils et le carmin des carpettes s'amoncelait des plaids, coussins et jeux de société dans le plus joyeux des chaos. Et gare à l'imprudent qui mettait les pieds sur une limace baveuse échappé d'un matériel de potion !

La jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte de la serre du professeure Chourave. Dire qu'elle avait chaud était un euphémisme. Non seulement ses efforts dans le potager lui avait donné des bouffées de chaleur, mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait dans la serre qui atteignait les 17°c, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre au sol.

« Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle Evans !, la remercia la professeure Chourave en approchant. Les Elfes vont avoir de quoi préparer un bon banquet avec tout ça !  
\- Oh, oui c'est sûr, on va avoir de quoi manger aujourd'hui, confirma la rousse.  
\- Je pense que c'est inutile de faire un nouveau tour…  
\- Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que ça ne me dérange vraiment pas d'en faire un dernier.  
\- Très bien, comme vous voulez. Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle Evans.  
\- C'est normal ! »

La jeune Gryffondor sortit de la serre après avoir aidé à décharger la brouette. Une expression de surprise recouvrit son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. D'étranges nouvelles venues cheminaient jusqu'au château. La professeure Chourave vint auprès d'elle observer l'étrange délégation.

« Mais... ce sont…  
\- Des vampires, on dirait bien, affirma Chourave en gonflant la poitrine, la mine mi-curieuse, mi-soucieuse.  
\- Mais que font-ils ici ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ils ont l'air de porter une caisse importante. Je suis sûre que ce cher Albus nous mijote encore quelque chose... »

Les deux femmes observèrent la scène, intriguée. Ils étaient cinq, dont un tout petit. Sûrement un apprenti, se dit la jeune Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous un maintien très droit, et de longues capes pointues qui ondulaient dans le vent. Le tissu intérieur rouge rubis lui sautait aux yeux, peut-être tout autant que l'aura magique qu'ils dégageaient. Le plus petit était chargé de porter la caisse en bois ; il traînait derrière les autres, la bouche pincée par ses deux canines pointues qui scintillaient comme neige au soleil.

Ils ont l'air effrayants, se dit la rousse. Et dire qu'il y en a du côté de Voldemort. J'espère bien que ceux-ci n'en sont pas. Non, Dumbledore ne les aurait jamais laissés entrer dans l'enceinte du château. Mais quels genre de vampire sont-ils alors ? Viennent-ils prendre parti dans un des deux camps ?

Soudain, le petit vampire trébucha contre un potiron du potager. La caisse fit un vol plané et l'apprenti vampire sauta aussitôt pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. La professeure Chourave et Lily Evans eurent comme premier réflexe de s'approcher pour l'aider, mais la distance était trop importante. La Gryffondor vit un angle de la caisse cogner une citrouille et entendit d'ici des flacons s'entrechoquer.

« Oh la la », murmura-t-elle en voyant les vampires disputer l'apprenti.

Puis la délégation disparut dans la cour intérieure du château, traversa une galerie d'arches et pénétra le grand hall.

Lily, elle, retourna au potager. Le vent était froid et les feuilles mortes tapissaient le sol de ses couleurs automnales.

Une suite de cris lugubres la fit sursauter. Elle brandit sa baguette magique, le cœur bondissant à toute allure, la pointant droit entre les deux yeux d'une corneille perchée sur un épouvantail. L'animal et la sorcière se dévisagèrent un instant. Puis Lily baissa sa garde. Elle rangea sa baguette et se remit à choisir ses potirons.

Par souci de faire du bon travail, et d'en alléger à l'égard de Madame Chourave, Lily prenait soin d'enlever le maximum de poussière, d'escargots et de pluie recueillie durant la nuit. L'une des citrouilles avait un liquide argenté étrange. La jeune sorcière fouilla dans une de ses poches et déboucha le bouchon en liège d'un flacon. Elle remplit ce-dernier du liquide et le replaça dans sa poche, en se disant qu'elle le ferait examiner plus tard par le professeur Slughorn.

*  
.

Pendant ce temps-là au château, les vampires marchaient d'une telle façon qu'on aurait dit qu'ils lévitaient. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore en quelques secondes.

« Trick or Treat » sifflèrent-ils entre leurs dents pointues.

La gargouille se mit en branle, leur accordant le passage. Tous les cinq se faufilèrent dans l'étroit escalier en vis, pareils à une nuée de chauves-souris.

« La boîte n'a pas eu d'autre choc ? Je n'aurais ni la patience ni les pouvoirs de reconstituer une nouvelle fois le flacon de l'élixir, gronda le plus grand et le plus vieux vampire à l'adresse de l'apprenti qui cacha sa terreur à l'abri derrière la boîte.  
\- Non, couina-t-il.  
\- Très bien. »

Sur ce, le vampire à la tête de la délégation attrapa le heurtoir du directeur et attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre magiquement.

« Mon cher vieil ami, bienvenue ! » lança la voix amusée et pénétrante d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil au dossier plus haut que large comme il en était d'usage au Moyen-Âge. Ses accoudoirs ronds et sa forme moelleuse faisaient de ce fauteuil une place de choix où lire et réfléchir près de la fenêtre. Les anciens directeurs des tableaux observèrent avec méfiance les nouveaux venus. Les narines des vampires s'agitèrent, mais aucun ne bougea d'un pouce.

Dumbledore se leva en soulevant sa longue robe.

« Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire après ce long voyage à travers les montagnes de l'est ? » offrit-il.

Les vampires acquiescèrent.

« Nous les vampires diurnes apprécions le jus de groseille. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus du sang. », dit le deuxième vampire, au torse épais et à l'œil inquisiteur.

Le regard d'Albus scintilla.

« Je le conçois, certes ».

À ces mots, il fit apparaître magiquement cinq flûtes de jus de groseille qui volèrent jusqu'aux vampires.

« Je vous en prie, prenez vos aises. »

Les vampires, cependant, préférèrent en venir droit au but. Le plus vieux saisit la caisse et la posa sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce-dernier garda une attitude calme et calculatrice, comme s'il avait déjà prévu les gestes des vampires avant qu'ils ne les accomplissent.

« J'imagine qu'il s'agit de l'objet de la lettre que vous m'avez expédiée, mon ami ?  
\- C'est cela », répondit le vampire en passant sa langue pointue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand.

Dumbledore ne retint pas sa curiosité ; il approcha d'un pas et se tendit pour observer l'intérieur de la grande boîte, tandis que l'apprenti vampire l'ouvrait avec une pièce de métal. Les flacons s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur.

« Attention, par Nosferatu, tu vas gâcher tout notre travail !  
\- Pardonnez-moi », répondit l'apprenti en serrant les dents pour ouvrir la dernière planche en bois.

Une fois ouvert, le petit vampire souffla et s'éloigna pour boire son jus de groseille. « Mon boulot est fini », semblait dire son expression détendue.

« L'élixir dont je vous ai parlé, présenta le vampire en saisissant entre ses ongles pointus le flacon d'argent.  
\- Epatant… vraiment épatant…, dit Dumbledore en touchant sa barbe.  
\- Notre partenariat avec le Ministère de la Magie nous a permis d'avoir un soutien économique pour nos recherches. Il nous a également prêté les prophéties maudites que nous cherchions pour nos essais.  
\- Qu'entendez-vous par « maudites » ? demanda le directeur aux lunettes en demi-lune.  
\- J'entends par-là les prophéties qui impliquent une ou plusieurs morts. Nous les appelons maudites parce qu'elles supposent le sacrifice d'une ou de plusieurs personnes pour l'accomplissement de cette prophétie. »

Le vampire le plus vieux ouvrit le bras pour présenter une vampire aux yeux rouges et à la peau de bronze.

« La Comtesse Marcilla a eu un rôle clé dans l'élaboration de l'élixir. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'ajouter aux composants de l'élixir un fixatif qui puisse figer la prophétie à elle.  
\- C'est absolument remarquable, commenta Dumbledore en saluant d'un mouvement de tête la vampire. Pardonnez mon ignorance, mais comment fixez-vous l'élixir à la prophétie ?  
\- Nous procédons à la liquéfaction de la prophétie obtenue par le Ministère de la Magie – assurément, ce n'est qu'une copie que le Ministre nous soumet pour nos expériences, les véritables prophéties nous sont inaccessibles -. De vapeur, la prophétie devient liquide et nous la glissons dans le flacon de l'élixir. Celui-ci se fixe à elle. L'élixir marque absolument tout et durablement. »

Le vieux vampire renversa le flacon pour faire couler d'une extrémité à l'autre le liquide sous les yeux envoûtés de l'assemblée.

\- Le but de cet élixir est avant tout de fixer la prophétie et d'en neutraliser son côté maudit pour que ne s'accomplisse que le bon. En bref, d'empêcher la mort annoncée dans la prophétie. Cependant ! (il marqua d'un tel ton cette dernière parole que l'apprenti vampire sursauta), nous ignorons encore les incidents que peut avoir la manipulation d'une prophétie. Peut-elle encore s'accomplir si nous la détournons ? Nous sommes des vampires de science, nos aspirations chimiques ne valent pas vos qualités d'anticipation, Albus. À présent nous remettons l'élixir entre vos mains afin que vous preniez soin de décider ce qu'il est juste ou non d'en faire.  
\- Nous avons confiance en votre jugement, parla pour la première fois la Comtesse Marcilla, indépendamment des camps que vous défendez dans cette guerre à venir. Notre volonté n'est pas de prendre partie, seulement de présenter notre produit au sorcier qui nous semble le plus apte à prendre une bonne décision. »

Dumbledore avait un air profond et vaillant. Il hocha la tête, les remercia chaleureusement et leur promis d'y réfléchir soigneusement avant de leur remettre sa réponse au plus tard demain soir.

« Jusqu'ici, mes chers voyageurs, je vous offre le couvert et le toit. Vos appartements vous attendent dans l'aile est, ou si vous préférez dans les cachots, selon votre préférence. »

Les vampires montrèrent qu'ils appréciaient son geste de bienvenue.

« Toutefois, vous connaissez ma politique au sein du château : je fais de la protection des élèves une priorité. Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser ni de vous menacer – le ton utilisé par Dumbledore indiquait qu'il y avait néanmoins un fond de menace dans ses paroles -, contrairement aux vampires nocturnes avec qui les accords diplomatiques sont plus difficiles à obtenir, je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous n'atteindrez pas à la sécurité des élèves. »

Il les avisa un-à-un et ne cessa pas avant d'avoir eu l'accord tacite de ses interlocuteurs.

« Merci ».

Les vampires disparurent.

Une fois l'escalier descendu, le cinquième vampire - une très vieille dame aux longs cheveux blancs tressés -, s'arrêta un quart de seconde sur le seuil de l'escalier. Les vampires qui avaient déjà dépassé la gargouille se retournèrent vers elle.

« Qui y'a-t-il ?  
\- J'ai senti du sang humain tout près de moi. Et du mouvement.  
\- On n'a vu aucun élève monter l'escalier du directeur pourtant, couina l'apprenti.  
\- Non… on n'a rien vu. Mais mes narines ne me trompent pas, Tophis.  
\- Habituons-nous à en sentir partout à présent. Mais je ne permettrai aucun écart. Nous avons donné notre parole à Dumbledore, et nous nous sommes suffisamment nourri de sang avant de venir. Je suis sûr que nous attend déjà un banquet d'hémoglobine dans nos appartements pour nous rassasier jusqu'à demain soir. »

Tous les vampires hochèrent la tête et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Dumbledore disparut plusieurs heures pour réfléchir au calme dans son anti-chambre, si bien qu'il ne vit pas un mouvement de cape à l'entrée du bureau. Ni les murmures...

« Cornedrue, ça suffit, on rentre à la tour. »

Un pied surgit de nulle part, un pied chaussé, matériel ; avant de disparaître de nouveau dans le vide.

« Chhht, tu vas nous faire découvrir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à la fin ?  
\- Je suis curieux ! C'est la première fois que je vois des vampires pénétrer le château !  
\- Et la dernière fois si on se fait renvoyer.  
\- Fais pas ton trouillard, Patmol.  
\- Moi ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je dis ça seulement pour que tu ne te fasses pas mordre.  
\- Tu crois que les vampires plaisent à Lily ?  
\- Pouah, et bah mon vieux, t'as encore du boulot sur la planche avant de comprendre ce qu'elle veut de toi. »

James rit faiblement.

« C'est évident : mon corps. »

Un coup de coude fut balancé ; une tête déformée par une grimace et par le rire surgit de nulle part, avant d'être rabattue sous la cape transparente.

« C'est bon maintenant, tu as vu la boîte, on-se-tire.  
\- Attend, je veux juste regarder de plus près.  
\- Par tous les mages Cornedrue, Dumbledore peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre !  
\- Waouh, regarde, ce sont des copies de prophéties en liquide.  
\- Exact, allez on y v… »

Soudain, un spectre traversa les murs du bureau.

« ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! » hurla Peeves en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

James cria de surprise et renversa trois flacons. Sirius eut tout juste le temps d'en rattraper deux (deux prophéties), mais le troisième (l'élixir) se brisa au sol et se répandit sur le tapis le plus proche, s'enfonçant profondément entre les poils longs.

« Oh non, non, non…. »

James se jeta au sol pour essayer de rattraper le liquide argenté dans l'intention de le remettre dans le flacon. Il s'en mit sur la main et sur la manche... (« Hurgh ! »), avant d'être littéralement tiré en arrière par le col de la chemise. Il vola sur un mètre, porté en arrière par la main autoritaire de Sirius.

« Putain, j'ai merdé !  
\- Tu crois ? » ironisa Sirius en dévalant l'escalier à vis.

Mais la plaisanterie n'y était décidément pas. Ils n'avaient pas seulement dépassé une limite du règlement, ils avaient peut-être commis quelque chose de dangereux et d'irrémédiable.

« POTTY ET BLACKY ONT ENCORE FAIT UNE BELLE CONNERIIIEE ! » chantait Peeves en les poursuivant le long du couloir.

James et Sirius grimpèrent un escalier deux-à-deux puis zigzaguèrent dans les couloirs le plus vite possible pour semer l'esprit malin. Ils évitèrent de justesse les élèves qui descendaient d'un pas tranquille vers la Grande Salle pour manger leur petit-déjeuner.

« Par-ici !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On rentre à Gryfondor !  
\- Non, non, prenons ce passage secret, comme ça on arrive directement à la tour est ! Impossible qu'on nous soupçonne si on est à l'autre bout du château !  
\- J'en sais trop rie…  
\- Pas le temps, on saura une fois qu'on y sera !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on dira qu'on foutait dans cette aile du château ?  
\- On nettoyait les couloirs ! Tu te souviens de la dernière punition qu'on a eue, non ?  
\- T'es un génie Patmol. »

Les deux maraudeurs ouvrirent une tapisserie et poussèrent un battant secret. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le conduit à quatre patte avant de surgir de l'autre partie. Mais au moment où ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, ils percutèrent quelqu'un de plein fouet. Une envolée de feuilles jaunes tomba au sol.

« _gloups_ ». James et Sirius avaient cogné un des vampires, celui au torse épais et au regard inquisiteur, et tous les trois se faisaient face-à-face. La taille spectaculaire du vampire était terrifiante. Son ombre se reflétait sur le mur. Il les dévisagea d'un air sévère et James et Sirius se firent tout petits.

« Pardon », glapirent-ils.

Le vampire ne répondit rien. Il se baissa seulement pour ramasser les feuilles qu'ils tenaient à l'instant entre ses mains. James voulut aussitôt l'aider et posa ses mains au hasard sur les plans architecturaux déployés au sol.

Sa main recouverte d'élixir recouvrit un essai de plan.

Et soudain, tout bascula.

« _CRAASSSSSCHHH_ ». Tout le château trembla, comme sujet à un tremblement de terre magnitude 7.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurlèrent les Maraudeurs en tombant au sol.  
\- Vous avez de l'élixir sur la main ! Imbécile d'humain, vous avez touché à l'élixir ! Et vous avez touché le plan de Rowena Serdaigle avec ! L'élixir fige tout, et à présent vous avez figé les premiers essais de construction du château de Rowena Serdaigle ! »

James, abruti par la diatribe fustigeante du vampire, recula le plus loin possible de son courroux. Il vit le vampire brasser l'air des ses ongles pointus comme une furie et dévoiler ses dents blanches.

« Il… il ne savait pas… les plans de construction… ? » essaya d'aider Sirius sans comprendre ce que le tas de feuilles jaunes avaient à voir avec tout ça.

Les sorciers et le vampire virent avec effarement le couloir se séparer de l'autre partie du château. Le couloir bascula à la verticale et ils tombèrent sur le mur de gauche. Tout continuait à trembler et c'était terrifiant.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas toucher l'élixir, juste le regarder, s'excusa James. Mais vous, que faisiez-vous avec les plans de construction du château ?! Ils appartiennent à sa fille, la Dame Grise, et à la maison Serdaigle ! Vous n'aviez aucun droit de les toucher non plus ! »

Un nouveau tremblement lugubre déchira le château. La couloir continuait à se séparer de l'aile ouest.

« Sirius ! »

James rattrapa au dernier moment Sirius qui était penché sur le vide à regarder ce qui se tramait.

« Bon sang Cornedrue, tout le château est en train de se séparer, comme des parts de gâteau ! »

Le vampire choisit ce moment pour récupérer les plans de Rowena Serdaigle et disparaître à l'ombre d'un couloir.

« Il s'en est allé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » hurla James devant le vide qui s'étirait sous ses yeux.

Il n'y avait pas de cavité, mais une énorme toile blanche qui reliait désormais leur couloir de l'autre partie du château. Pareils aux ligaments d'un muscle déchiré et séparé en deux, ou à une synapse reliant deux neurones à chacune de ses extrémités ; tout semblait sur le point de s'écrouler et ne tenait littéralement qu'à un fil.

« Tu crois qu' _il_ est entré ? Murmura James.  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment serait-ce possible ? La barrière qui entoure Poudlard nous protège !  
\- Et s'il avait réussi à lancer des sorts malgré tout ?  
\- Non, c'est impossible… Viens, il faut retrouver Remus et Peter ! »

Tous les deux tentèrent tant bien que mal de parcourir l'aile est dans l'autre sens pour retrouver leurs amis présents dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à l'ouest. Mais la césure qu'ils avaient vue dans le couloir était bien plus longue : elle coupait entièrement les deux ailes du château en deux. Ils eurent beau essayer de repasser par leur passage secret, tenter un couloir et un autre, il n'y avait pas de solutions. Ils étaient prisonniers.

« C'est incroyable… ce n'est pas possible que le château fasse ça, enfin, Cornedrue, soyons réalistes un instant : comment les fondations même du château peuvent-elles se séparer ? Il doit s'agir d'une hallucination ! »

James, qui avait ouvert une fenêtre et analysait la situation du dehors pour savoir s'il était possible d'escalader la façade jusqu'à l'autre partie du château, se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu crois que l'élixir est hallucinogène ?  
\- Nous n'en savons rien, s'exclama Sirius en secouant les épaules et en levant les mains, nous n'étions pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand les vampires ont expliqué à quoi servait cet élixir ! »

Les cheveux souples et ondulés de Sirius lui retombaient devant les yeux. Sa poitrine était rentrée vers l'intérieur, comme se préparant à un choc. La situation même était un choc tel que tout son corps était tendu comme un arc, prêt à résister à son impact. Et James se demanda quelles étaient les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis... s'il n'avait pas brisé l'élixir et touché ces foutues feuilles, rien ne serait arrivé.

Les lunettes de James glissèrent sur l'arrête de son nez.

« Ce n'est pas un élixir hallucinogène ! Le vampire a dit que cet élixir touchait tout… Non, ça n'a pas de sens un élixir qui touche tout. C'étaient quoi déjà ses mots ?  
\- Que l'élixir _fixe_ tout…, répondit Sirius.  
\- ...et moi j'ai touché les plans d'élaboration du château de Rowena Serdaigle…  
\- Et alo… oh !  
\- Voilà. »

Quand Sirius et James avaient rencontré le vampire, celui-ci avait entre les mains les tous premiers plans de construction de Poudlard dessinés par Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des quatre fondatrice du château. Plus précisément, les plans qui avaient servi à planifier la structure même : telle tour à tel endroit, telle aile du château réservée à tel usage, tels escaliers mouvants pour mieux distribuer les niveaux… Et à ses premières réflexions, bien sûr, le château n'avait pas encore le résultat final que James et Sirius connaissaient. James avait touché de sa main couverte d'élixir (qui fixe tout) les premiers plans ; ceux où chaque partie du château est pensée partie par partie plutôt que dans leur ensemble.

« James... »

Sirius avait soudainement un ton grave que James, s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, aurait jugé _inquiet_.

« Quoi ?  
\- Imagine qu'il y a des parties du château que Rowena Serdaigle ait ajouté ensuite. Disons, un an plus tard. Elle a dû le planifier et le mettre en esquisse sur un autre parchemin que celui que tu as touché non ?  
\- Théoriquement, oui, répondit inutilement James, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique.  
\- Alors tu as rendu « existant » seulement le premier parchemin, pas le deuxième ou les cent autres qui ont servis à l'élaboration complète du château ! »

James se gratta les poils du menton.

« Je ne vois pas bien où est le problème... »

Sirius explosa :

« Les élèves, James ! Les élèves se retrouvent dans le néant !  
\- Quoi… tu crois que… si je n'ai touché par exemple que l'aile est et l'aile ouest, tout le reste n'existe plus à présent ?  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je le crains !  
\- L'élixir a figé dans le présent les plans vieux de mille ans ? » s'écria James, catastrophé.

Sirius hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

« Prenons la Grande Salle et considérons que son élaboration soit dessinée sur un autre parchemin que tu n'as pas touché, hm ? Alors tous les élèves qui prenaient en ce moment-même leur petit-déjeuner…  
\- Ont disparu ? » acheva James d'une voix éteinte.

Tous les deux se regardèrent avec horreur.

« Mais prenons que j'aie touché par miracles d'autres feuilles ?  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as touché exactement ?  
\- Non, j'étais trop déboussolé par ma connerie d'avant, et par ce vampire…  
\- Alors espérons que tu aies touché au moins toutes les parties du château. Comme ça, nous n'avons plus qu'à savoir comment les rejoindre... »

James et Sirius serrèrent leurs baguettes dans leurs mains. Puis d'un commun d'accord, ils s'aventurèrent avec prudence dans l'aile est du château pour trouver d'autres élèves.

« Nous devrions aussi rencontrer le vampire. Théoriquement, lui aussi est coincé dans cette partie. »

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait très envie de se retrouver face-à-lui.

« C'est entièrement ma faute », se désolait James en serrant les poings.

Sirius secoua les épaules.

« On a décidé à deux d'aller fourrer notre nez là où ça nous regardait pas. »

Un sourire au coin fendit les lèvres de James. Il observa de côté Sirius.

« Heureusement qu'on est ensemble dans cette catastrophe.  
\- Ne l'appelons pas encore catastrophe, peut-être que nos expectatives sont fausses. Et puis surtout, ça deviendra une réelle catastrophe quand Pré-au-lard nous sera inaccessible ; comment on fera au juste pour boire de la bière au beurre, hein ? »

James rit doucement.

« Tu as raison. Il faut d'abord qu'on voit comment la situation se présente. »

Les deux premiers élèves qui se présentèrent parlaient tranquillement dans un couloir, à l'ombre d'une statue. Les maraudeurs se jetèrent sur eux.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessées ? »

Les deux filles de Serdaigle se tournèrent vers eux, surprises.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit la plus grande aux tresses châtain-roux.  
\- Pourquoi serions-nous blessées ? Demanda à son tour la plus petite qui tenait la Gazette du sorcier contre elle.  
\- Mais parce que le château a tremblé et s'est scindé en plusieurs parties ! »

Les deux filles ouvrèrent en grand les yeux, puis les plissèrent avec méfiance.

« Mais ça va pas bien, toi... »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche bêtement, la main ballant dans le vide.

« Vous n'avez pas vu ? Vous n'avez rien senti ? Insista James.  
\- Il ne s'est strictement rien passé ! C'est un matin des plus banals, sincèrement les gars. »

Toutes les deux avaient reculé d'un pas, les bras sur les hanches.

« C'est parce que c'est Halloween, c'est ça ? Vous essayez de nous faire peur ? »

Et pour la première fois, James et Sirius se rendirent compte de l'ironie de la situation : ils étaient victimes de la plus belle frousse que le château ne leur avait jamais fait. À moins que ce ne soient tous les élèves qui participaient à un complot contre eux le jour d'Halloween, contre toutes ces années de farces et autres facéties ?

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent en secouant la tête... Quand soudain, elles hurlèrent de frayeur à l'angle du couloir. La plus grande tomba au sol, le visage traversé par une terreur qui la figeait au sol. James et Sirius se précipitèrent au carrefour des deux couloirs, les baguettes brandies.

Le spectacle les glaça. Dans l'ombre, faiblement éclairé par des torches du Moyen-Âge, un groupe de momies sortaient d'une armoire en verre. Les momies avançaient vers eux les unes après les autres. Les bras pendants, les bandelettes blanches tournaient autour de leurs longs doigts sans vie. Leur démarche était lente, et se faisait par à-coups. Leurs têtes dodelinaient d'un côté, prête à se détacher de leurs corps.

« Aaaah ! » hurlèrent en cœur les adolescents en se regroupant ensemble, les quatre baguettes brandies vers les momies.

« Qu'est-ce que des momies font là ?!, cria la plus plus petite des Serdaigles.  
\- C'est Halloween, non ? », plaisanta Sirius.  
\- D'habitude Halloween rime avec banquet et soupe au potiron, pas créatures momifiées ! »

Une des fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Le vent éteignit toutes les bougies sous son souffle autoritaire. Les quatre étudiants fixèrent dans l'ombre les corps décharnés des momies faiblement éclairées par le jour des fenêtres. La première momie leva son bras et chercha à fermer sa main, comme si elle souhaitait les étrangler.  
Les quatre reculèrent.

« Nous passons tous les jours par ce couloir pour descendre de la tour des Serdaigle. On n'avait jamais vu avant cette armoire de verre ni ces momies, dit la blonde.  
\- Parce-que c'est une armoire présente au Moyen-Âge, expliqua James. Nous sommes dans le château imaginé par Rowena Serdaigle à son époque.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama l'auburn. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on est au vingtième siècle. On ne peut pas remonter dans le temps, c'est du délire. »

La momie s'approcha alors si près que Sirius agita sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La momie fut projetée en arrière et s'écroula en un tas de membres désarticulés. Son odeur de corps en décomposition leur donna envie de vomir.

« Aguamenti ! »  
« Reducto ! »

Les uns après les autres, les sorts firent tomber les momies au sol jusqu'à ce que plus une seule n'enjambe le bas de porte de l'armoire en verre.

Les quatre avancèrent prudemment entre leurs corps _définitivement_ sans vie jusqu'à l'armoire.

« C'était une armoire qui servait à garder ces momifiés pour l'usage de la médecine » lut Sirius sur une vieille étiquette écrite en latin.

« L'aile est de Poudlard devait avoir une salle réservée aux expériences de médecine…  
\- Et un partenariat avec l'école de médecine du Caire ? Proposa ironiquement la Serdaigle la plus grande.

Sirius et James se regardèrent entre eux.

« Tout ça c'est un coup monté. On vous connaît, vous voulez juste faire votre plus grosse farce pour Halloween. C'est impossible que des momies soient au château, Dumbledore ne l'accepterait pas ! Et on n'a aucun cours de médecine, en plus de ça !  
\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, nous on doit retrouver les autres au plus vite. » balança James en s'éloignant d'elles.

Sirius leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Bon, bah, salut ! Et une dernière chose : méfiez-vous de l'esprit de Rowena Serdaigle, c'était une défoncée du boule qui prévoyait de faire du château un gros délire. »

...

* * *

.  
 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est le meilleur des encouragements pour continuer à écrire. :)**  
 **À bientôt pour la suite.. !**

 **Sarali Ao**


End file.
